pllfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Ian Harding
Ian Harding est l'acteur qui interprète Ezra Fitz dans Pretty Little Liars. Il est doublé dans la version française par Thomas Roditi. Biographie Enfance Né à Heidelberg (Allemagne), sa famille déménage quelques années plus tard en Virginie (États-Unis), où il intègre le club de théâtre du lycée Georgetown Prep, puis l'université Carnegie-Mellon. Il a une sœur, Sarah Harding. Il descend d'une famille de militaire. Les parents de Ian sont divorcés, son père Stephen est écrivain. Carrière Après être diplomé de l'université, en 2009, Ian décroche un petit rôle dans Adventureland : Un job d'été à éviter. La même année, il joue dans un épisode de la saison 1 de NCIS : Los Angeles. Peu de temps après il décroche le rôle d'Ezra Fitz dans la nouvelle série d'ABC Family : Pretty Little Liars. Il fut piégé par Lucy Hale dans l'émission Punk'd. En 2012, il joua le rôle principal dans le court métrage Christmas without you. Il a également un rôle dans le court métrage Immediately afterlife avec Shay Mitchell et Troian Bellisario, où il remplace Brant Daugherty qui était pris par un autre projet. En 2013, il obtient le rôle principal dans le film Dynamite : A Cautionary Tale aux côtés d'Evanna Lynch. En 2014, il apparaît dans le clip Last Love Song de ZZ Ward (Il s'agit de scène tirées de la série Pretty Little Liars). En février 2016, il est annoncé qu'il jouera dans le film Office Uprising, un film de zombies, aux côtés de Brenton Thwaites. En 2015, il fait la couverture du magazine Maniac de janvier/ février et Bello Mag de juillet. En juillet 2016, il entame un partenariat avec la marque Lab Series. Vie Privée Ian soutient activement l'association Lupus Foundation Of America car sa mère, Mary est atteinte du Lupus. Le 8 octobre 2014, Ian est honoré par la LFA (Lupus Fondation of America) pour son travail pour le lupus car il a récolté plus de 50 000 dollars en vendant ses tee-shirt Oh Hey et Future Mrs Fitz. En 2015 et 2016, il a créé deux nouveaux Tee-Shirt: What Would Ezra Do et The Best Ship, ce dernier avec Lucy Hale sa partenaire dans Pretty Little Liars. Il a fait le Ice Bucket Challenge étant nominé par Torrey DeVitto et Holly Marie Combs. Il a nominé entre autres, Julian Morris et Keegan Allen. Il a assisté au concert de Lucy Hale à Los Angeles le 31 juillet. On peut compter parmi ses amis proches, ses co-stars de Pretty Little Liars, Lucy Hale, Shay Mitchell, Keegan Allen, Julian Morris, Huw Collins ainsi que Torrey DeVitto. Depuis fin 2010, Ian est en couple avec Sophie Hart. Filmographie Cinéma * 2009 : Deadtime Stories * 2009 : Adventureland : Un job d'été à éviter : Wealthy Prepster * 2010 : Love and other Drugs : stagiaire chez Pfizer * 2014 : Dynamite a cautionary tale : Max Bornestein * 2017 : People You May Know : Philip * 2017 : Office Uprising Courts métrages * 2012: Christmas Without You : Nate Stewart * 2013: Buisness Cards on the rock : Ben * 2013: Immediately aftelife : Elder Paul Fields * 2015: Minimum Wage : Tim * 2016: Break The Musical : Jesse * 2016: Pale Blue : Ben Télévision Séries télévisées * 2009 : NCIS : Los Angeles : Curtis Lacross (saison 1, épisode 16) * 2010 : Hollywood is like High School with Money (six épisodes) * Depuis 2010 : Pretty Little Liars : Ezra Fitz * 2012: Punk'd : Stars piégées : Lui-même Distinctions pour la série Récompenses * 2010 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleur acteur dans une série dramatique pour son rôle dans Pretty Little Liars * 2011 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleur acteur dans une série dramatique pour son rôle dans Pretty Little Liars * 2012 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleur acteur dans une série dramatique pour son rôle dans Pretty Little Liars * 2013 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleur acteur dans une série dramatique pour son rôle dans Pretty Little Liars * 2014 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleur acteur dans une série dramatique pour son rôle dans Pretty Little Liars * 2015 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleur acteur dans une série dramatique pour son rôle dans Pretty Little Liars * 2016 : Teen Choice Awards : Meilleur acteur sans une série dramatique pour son rôle dans Pretty Little Liars * 2014 : ABC Family Awards : Meilleur vilain dans une série dramatique pour son rôle dans Pretty Little Liars * 2014 : Just Jared Jr Awards : Le garçon qui fait le plus rêver d'ABC Family Nominations Anecdotes * Il est l'acteur ayant reçu le plus de Teen Choice Awards du meilleur acteur dramatique avec plus de 7 Awards consécutifs dans cette catégorie de 2010 à 2016. Apparitions Catégorie:Acteurs